


Возвращение

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: В реальности Сенуа непросто понять, что было, а что привиделось.





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_primary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alex_primary).



— Она вернулась! Твоя Сенуа вернулась!

Диллион, сын вождя и новый вождь, слышит голоса и не верит своим ушам, но Сенуа, оборванная, грязная, шатаясь, действительно бредет по деревне.

— Вон, гляди, — указывает на нее костлявым пожелтевшим пальцем старая карга Санант, — ничего не видит, никого не помнит. Кабы опять чуму не принесла, проклятая!  
— Не смей так говорить! — покладистый рассудительный Диллион в мгновение ока превращается в грозное божество. — Ее дар мог сохранить жизнь отцу! Вы сами ее не послушали. Не смей обижать ее, Санант.

Оставив ворчащую Санант, Диллион идет следом за Сенуа. Догнав ее и схватив за руку, он замирает в нерешительности: Сенуа не узнает его. Ее глазами на Диллиона смотрит сама тьма. 

Диллион хочет обнять ее, но Сенуа, рыдая, сползает к его ногам и сворачивается клубком на траве.

***

Северяне появились неведомо откуда и сожгли деревню. Сенуа в ужасе видит сгоревшие дома и тела, валяющиеся на земле, висящие на деревьях, насаженные на колья. Дым, смрад, пламя. Запах огня и запах смерти. А впереди…

Голоса оглушают ее:

— Не ходи туда! Не ходи туда!  
— Она не сможет.   
— Она должна идти.  
— Не ходи туда! 

Тьма опять говорит с Сенуа:

— Ты думала, что я отпущу тебя? Что ты оставила меня в диких землях? Я никогда не отпущу тебя. Тебе от меня не скрыться. Я твоя тень. И я буду смотреть на тебя в тот миг, когда ты испустишь дух.  
— Я не готова умереть!   
— Будешь готова, когда увидишь, что они сделали с твоим милым возлюбленным.

А впереди Диллион. Тот, к кому она вернулась, сдержав обещание. Разложившийся труп, распятый, с разорванной кожей, с выломанными ребрами. 

Сенуа отчаянно кричит, упав на землю, покрытую пятнами крови и копоти. А тьма говорит, говорит, говорит…

***

— Сенуа! — Диллион держит ее за плечи, пытаясь поднять. — Сенуа, я здесь. Все позади, я с тобой, ты дома!

Но Сенуа не слышит его.


End file.
